


A lesson Learned.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birching, Boarding School, Dom/sub, Domme, England (Country), F/M, Headmaster, Kinky, Kinky sex, Office Sex, One Shot, Private School, Professor Tom, Professors, Spanking, Submissive Male, Switching, Verbal Humiliation, au tom, scandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Headmaster Tom Hiddleston is put in his place by an older woman. Avoid if you don't like kinky sex, submissive men and wicked bitches who do as they please.  If you do like those things then enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson Learned.

Mrs Pennington was a very attractive woman. She's just been through a rather messy public divorce and has more than enough on her plate. I regrettably had to call her to the school to inform her of her sons recent behaviour, aggressive outbursts and bullying another pupil. As the headmaster this responsibility always falls on me. This school has a firm stance on those sort of things but we are a private school and his fees are always paid so I rather hoped we could work together and nip it in the bud. She crosses her rather shapely legs and rummages in her handbag.  
I clear my throat and ask "Tea?"  
She nods and places her phone on my desk.

"We've had reports from other pupils and staff that Damien has not been himself lately. He's surly and aggressive, doesn't complete his work, has been caught smoking countless times and as for the chair chucking across the classroom." I clasp my hands together and peer over them at her. Mrs Pennington seems unconcerned with all I tell her.  
"He's at a difficult age Mr Hiddleston, I shan't say boys will be boys but he's had a rather difficult year and his Father has been all over the newspapers, he's endured some bullying by the older boys over that but I don't recall you being so swift to call me in for that." she sips her tea looks me dead in the eyes.  
'A tigress this one!' I think to myself, and instantly an image of her in a little lacy get up with cat ears and a whip flashes in my mind.  
"Yes well..that was entirely different circumstances and.." Before I can finish she has chimed in.  
"Indeed. Their fathers are patrons of the school..generous in their donations yes? Mr Hiddleston may I speak frankly?" her tone was tart.  
"Of course." I say smoothly.

"My son is being singled out by them, by the children and their fathers because of his fathers indiscretions and I might add also by you and that stuffy set in the staff room." She might be angry but not a hair is out of place on her perfectly coiffed head.  
I loosen my tie, the air feels thick all of a sudden.  
"I assure you Mrs Pennington that isn't the case, I'm simply worried about your sons well-being." I croak, my mouth has gone dry despite the tea.  
"Mr Hiddleston please! It is a campaign against us and you have jumped on the bandwagon. Have you no compassion? He's fifteen years old, he's reading all these lies about his father and myself, it is messing with his head."  
Her eyes are cold on me, she looks like she is a woman who could take me down without a second thought...and if the rumours are true?  
"Well there has been an insurmountable amount of evidence in the case to suggest otherwise, some of it is very much the truth as we all know." I state, oh, if looks could kill I'd be bleeding out on the polished wooden floor.

A very interesting case it was as well, embezzlement, a will changed and then there was the videos with fake sheikhs. Indeed Mr Pennington and his wife had enjoyed an extremely lavish lifestyle..it extended into other areas. It all came out in the end, affairs and clandestine meetings. The women in front of me had seen more billionaire cock than half of the rahs in sloane square.  
"How dare you speak to me this way." She hissed and rose from her seat. I was of the impression she was going to storm out of my office in a dramatic fashion and have me call her back in. I was wrong. So very wrong.

I watched as she plucked one of the birch switches out of the stand. She tested it's flexibility and eyed me again. We haven't used corporal punishment for years in schools, indeed the old birches were just for show in a neat little stand next to the cabinets. I've always been partial to the sting of the switch, I usually pay one of the school cleaners to flog my arse while I wank off. A neat little arrangement, she comes out fifty quid richer and I'm satisfied. The sight of Mrs Pennington holding one of my secret toys sent the blood rushing to my cock in an instant. I sit upright a little more in an attempt to hide my erection. She laughs at my obvious embarrassment.  
"Well this IS interesting isn't it Mr Hiddleston?" she licks up the switch and I squirm in my chair, I feel trapped..I also feel horny as fuck watching her vulgar little display.  
She is sleek and cat-like in her movements now as she stalks ever closer to where I am seated.

"You old Oxbridge types are all the same." she strokes the birch between my legs, it's familiar touch makes me sigh.  
"I shall teach you lesson you won't forget." she purrs in my ear, nipping at my lobe with her teeth. "But first I need your assurance all this nonsense against my son shall stop?" Her red nails scratch my scalp and fist in my curls. "I give you my word." I promise her.  
"Not enough. I want you to deal with those who try to hurt my son, I want them out of the school. If you do this I will indulge every dirty fucking scenario you can think of but I need you to swear it..swear it!" she tugs my head back and licks at my jawline. "Swear it."  
My chest is heaving now "I swear! I swear..p-please Mistress!"  
She gives a little smirk "What was that Hiddleston? What did you call me?"  
I flush with shame but the word still sits on my tongue "Mistress."  
"Good boy." she cooed in my ear. 

She had me remove all my clothes and kiss her stilettos, I complied eagerly to her demand. I needed to feel humiliated..I craved it.  
"Bend over your desk and present that pretty arse of yours." she orders and again I do as I am told. My cock is dripping and slick with my arousal, I rub it on the cool wooden desk.  
"No you don't." she lightly slaps me with her palm and I still.  
"You have a big dick." She says matter of factly and the rush of air alerts me to what is next. The sting makes my eyes water and my balls tighten. It is so fucking good!  
"I'm going to whip you raw boy, then you will fuck me." She growls. Another blow lands on my heated skin and another and another..I'm losing count now, drifting out of my mind with each strike upon my flesh. She teases my ballsack with the birch, running it underneath, separating my tender ovals. A little flick of the switch against them makes me grimace in pain and she laughs mockingly at me. "Can't have you cumming to soon Hiddleston. I like a man who can go the course."  
The pain numbed my bollocks enough that I was certain I could hold off a while.

She makes me pull her knickers down with my teeth. I can't remember ever being asked to do this for anyone before, she truly meant business.  
"Call me Tabitha." she pushes my face into her cunt.  
The taste of that pussy was beyond my wildest dreams, I could dine on it for days.  
I'm like a starving man who hasn't eaten in months, technically I am. My living quarters are located within the grounds of the school. Weeks go by and I find I haven't even left this place. She is my banquet of sin and I feast on her hungrily. Her head is thrown back and she gasps, evidently she likes this as much as I do.  
"You taste like heaven Tabitha..so sweet, so wet.."  
My words set her off, she cums with a scream, her juices coating my lips and chin as she falls backwards onto my desk.  
"Get that big cock of yours in me right this instant." her voice is shaky despite her trying to appear authorative.  
Well I never turn a lady down...

Her legs are hooked over the crook of my arms as I fuck her, one her shoes dangles off the end of her foot, her tits have escaped her blouse allowing my lips easy access to their hard peaks, now her hair is out of place. Gone is the vision of perfection and affluence from earlier, now she is a woman with lipstick smeared from our rough kisses, now she has little streaks of smudged mascara around her eyes, now she looks like a well-fucked woman. And she is just that because it is my cock fucking her, I look down to where our bodies meet and smile smugly. The sight of my cock pushing those pink folds apart is exquisite, she slips her hand down to circle her clit. Her red nailed fingertips teasing her swollen bud makes my cock throb, we are both close. 

"Come on big man..come for me. Come for this pussy." her eyes lock on me with a sinful glare. she's circling frantically, slick with desire. Her eyes roll up and she loses herself to her orgasm, the flush on her skin travels down her chest, her nipples appear more erect. "You're so big, you're so very big!" she gasps.  
I know I am.  
My climax makes me weak, my legs buckle as I feel my cock spurting my cum with an agonising pleasure inside her. We don't move for a few moments, my cock is softening and she pulls away.  
"Your cock belongs to me." she asserted.  
I don't disagree.

My arse is very tender now as we dress or in her case readjusting her clothing and reapplying her make up in her compact mirror. Once satisfied with her appearance she looks my way.  
"Next week, Thursday at 7.30?" she asks me.  
I gingerly sit down and nod weakly.  
"Excellent. Wear something charming for me. I shall also expect a phone call prior to our arrangement informing of what action you have taken against those snotty little shits."  
Her smile is that of someone who gets what she wants.  
"I shall take care of it." I assure her.  
She leans over the desk and pulls at my tie "Indeed you shall and when I'm certain you have I shall take care of you...frequently."  
She plants a kiss on my lips and gathers her phone and bag.  
Even her walk as she leaves is sensually appealing. 

I exhaled. Reaching for the phone I tapped the numbers into the keypad. Predictably there were some very angry and outraged parents. Truthfully I wasn't concerned in the slightest. Thursday couldn't come quick enough.


End file.
